fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aversa
Aversa (インバース Inbāsu, Inverse in the Japanese version) is a character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and an antagonist. She is a scheming femme fatale, Validar's "adoptive" daughter, and Gangrel's subordinate. She is voiced by Tanaka Kumi http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara21.html in the Japanese version and by Cindy Robinson in the English version. Profile Aversa's background and true objectives are unknown, but her dark clothing and magic book makes her appear to be a user of ancient magic. She seems to be as cruel as Gangrel. Her Shadowgift skill allows her to use Dark Magic, despite not being a Dark Mage or Sorcerer. Her birthday is November 3rd. She bathes longer than anyone else in the army and is the fondest of taking long swims. Aversa is first introduced when Gangrel kidnaps Maribelle. After failing to negotiate to seize the Fire Emblem from Emmeryn she attempts to murder Maribelle until Ricken manages to repel her with an Elwind spell and she leaves the battlefield. Later in Chapter 9, when an Ylissean rescue squad lead by Phila attempted to save Emmeryn from her assassination, Aversa ambushes the Pegasus Knight Squad by summoning Risen Archers, resulting in the death of Phila and the Pegasus Knights. Two years after Gangrel's downfall, Aversa becomes the subordinate for the new king of Plegia, Validar. Aversa talks to Excellus at some point during the conquest of Valm, offering to give him the Plegian throne if he managed to get the Fire Emblem from Chrom. Aversa used Excellus as a medium to take Valm down from the inside should Chrom's army fail to take down Walhart. After defeating Walhart's forces Chrom is summoned to Plegia Castle to give him the final jewel for the Fire Emblem, however this was a lie and Validar seizes the Emblem from Chrom by controlling the Avatar. Validar leaves to go to The Dragon's Table to awaken Grima. Aversa stands out of the temple to give Validar some time to perform the ceremony. She reveals that she was always loyal to Validar, not Gangrel, ever since Validar saved her from the slums. She summons the Deadlords to stall them as long as possible, but she is ultimately defeated. However Validar is given enough time to perform the ritual, and Aversa flees for the time being. After Validar's death and the resurrection of Grima, Aversa stands before Chrom one last time at Origin Peak to kill Chrom's army for revenge from killing Validar. However Aversa is apparently killed by Chrom and the Avatar, leaving them to face Grima. In her Paralogue, Aversa has survived her last stand and has arrived at the Wellspring of Truth seeking answers. She encounters Chrom and the Avatar who recently caught wind of the legendary spring. Aversa invites them to fight with her on the map to learn about their own truths. If Aversa survives the map, Aversa will remember horrible events of her past. She was once a young, innocent village girl who lived a normal life. However, one day Validar came to her village out of sheer chance and noticed her talents. He kidnapped and brainwashed her into doing his bidding, changing her name to Aversa somewhere down the line. To make sure that no one could possibly undo her brainwashing, Validar slaughtered everyone who had prior connections with Aversa, including her parents. Horrified that she once served her parent's murderer she vows to take down Grima. Chrom invites her to join his cause which Aversa accepts, seeing this as an opportunity to atone for her past actions. After the war, Aversa returns to her hometown where she lived her life as a normal woman possibly to make up the lost time taken away by Validar. In her supports with the male Avatar, she feels that no one in the army truly trusts her and lives away from camp. Despite this the Avatar tries to warm up to her only for her to coldly dismiss him. Nevertheless Aversa enjoys teasing the Avatar, calling him "Big Brother" much to his discomfort. In the end though, she opens up to him and decides to join in with everyone so she won't feel lonely. This can go further if they S-Support, feeling that only the Avatar gives her hope, Aversa wants to marry the Avatar, which he accepts. In Aversa's supports with the female Avatar, the two become overly competitive against each other to try and see who the better tactician for Chrom is. Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. By the end of the support, they decide to duel each other to see who is more fit to serve Chrom, but after they are ambushed by enemy soldiers, they realize that it would be better if they combined their talents instead of fighting each other. Personality Aversa is a cruel, manipulative, and cold woman highlighted with her seductive traits. She is fiercely loyal to her superiors, though more so to Validar who supposedly saved her from the streets as an orphan. Even though she knows he does not truly love her, he is her only family she knows and is willing to die for him and even avenge his death. However, after the revelation of her history, Aversa is horrified of what she has done and wishes to atone for her actions. She is wary of others in the army feeling that they may kill her out of spite from their past battles. She strikes a bond with the Avatar, either forming a rivalry with the Female Avatar or teasing the Male Avatar in a sibling manner. In Game Base Stats Chapter 22 :*'''Dropped when defeated Chapter 25 '''Normal Mode :*'Dropped when defeated '''Hard Mode' :*'''Dropped when defeated '''Lunatic Mode :*'''Dropped when defeated Paralogue 22/Recruitable '''Normal Mode Hard Mode Lunatic Mode Growth Rates |85% |40% |60% |50% |65% |60% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | +3 | +1 | +1 | -2 | 0 | 0 |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Aversa is her mother) Class Sets *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Aversa has a lot of quirks and assets that makes her an interesting unit to both as an enemy and an ally. She has an interesting choice of a base class, the Dark Flier. Aversa has much stronger Magic growth rates and caps than both Sumia and Cordelia making her the best Dark Flier in the game barring Cynthia with the Avatar as her father who has Magic as his asset. Aversa is a tad slower and less skillful, but with her starting stats, there is not much of problem with these. At Level 20, Aversa is ready to reclass straight into another second tier class and she will need to if you plan on increasing her stats. Starting off as a Level 20 Dark Flier also means that she already has all of the skills from the Pegasus Knight and Dark Flier classes, allowing her to start off with Galeforce to clear maps for training faster. Although Aversa starts out with good stats, she will need to be cautious of Archers mostly due to her subpar defenses and modest speed and skill. With Pegasus Knight as her base class she can also promote or slide reclass into the Falcon Knight class. Cordelia is still better option for this class, but Aversa is slightly ahead of Sumia in the strength stat for this class. Nevertheless Aversa does not really have to come into this class unless Rally Speed or Lancefaire is desired, both of which are modestly useful for Aversa. However, in the end, Aversa is best suited as a Dark Flier. Aversa most unique quirk is her exclusive skill Shadowgift allowing her to use Dark tomes in other tome wielding class even if she is not a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer. She can use Shadowgift very well, however she will not be able to fully exploit its potential since only two of her tome-wielding classes can use it without redundancy. Shadowgift is the skill to pass down to Morgan as she can use it in a total of seven non-dark tome wielding classes. Still, for Aversa, this allows her to wield many of the great Dark Tomes like Ruin, Nosferatu, and the strongest tome in the game Goetia in her non-Dark Mage classes. Reclassing Aversa's two reclass options are the Dark Mage and Wyvern Rider classes. Wyvern Rider Aversa is subpar compared to Cherche as she is slightly faster, skilled, and more resistant to magic than Cherche, but Cherche's stats compliment the class better than Aversa, having better strength and defenses than her. Still her strength cap as a Wyvern Lord will match her Dark Flier magic cap, but most likely a few reclassings will be needed in order to achieve this. In the end Aversa can grab a few skills if she needs from these classes including Quick Burn, Tantivy, Deliverer, Lancebreaker, and Swordbreaker. Aversa as a Dark Mage is the greatest reclassing option since it compliments her good magic stats. She either matches or exceeds several stat growths compared to Tharja and Henry which makes her a great optional Dark Mage unit. Her Sorcerer promotions is fantastic for her though it will make Shadowgift useless. Aversa's only attacking skill Vengeance comes from this class and is a good option if damage piling is needed and works well in conjunction with Shadowgift to use Nosferatu in her Dark Flier base. Tomebreaker is also good for dodging problematic wind mages. Dark Knight Aversa is an interesting option as, like the Dark Flier, Aversa can use Dark Tomes when no one else can. Her stat caps are all balanced out at around 41 as the average. All in all this class is a novelty for Aversa to be, and is a class worth considering if Dark Flier is not to your liking. Slow Burn is great for long maps, but by the time of her recruitment, Final map is rather short as well as most DLC's will not, both of which will not last longer than 7 turns at most. Lifetaker though is a great skill which can help heal her in a pinch and given her high magic, she should have little trouble killing most enemies unless on harder difficulties. Quotes Pre-battle Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 22) *'Chrom:' "A final question, witch, before you die-" *'Aversa:' "Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail..." *'Chrom:' "Who is Validar? Why do you follow him?" *'Aversa:' "He is...a father to me." *'Chrom:' "...What?! But... You're Avatar's sister?!" *'Aversa:' "Aha ha ha! You damn fool! Not literally... But he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything... I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Validar took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me... But he's everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command." *'Chrom:' "Even knowing his actions will destroy the world?" *'Aversa:' "But he IS the world-and it is YOU that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, YOU are the only aggressor here. How Avatar lives with the shame, attacking his/her own blood..." *'Chrom:' "Avatar sees beyond himself/herself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions." *'Aversa:' "A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one... But more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, Prince. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours." *'Chrom:' "...Then I suppose there is nothing more to say." *'Aversa:' "No, I suppose there isn't." Vs. Avatar (Chapter 22) *'Avatar:' "I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic." *'Aversa:' "Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut." *'Avatar:' "Then you've confirmed my theory." *'Aversa:' "Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the- Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect..." *'Avatar:' "Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily..." *'Aversa:' "Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Avatar, as you'll soon discover." *'Avatar:' "If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!" *'Aversa:' "Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything..." *'Avatar:' "Before I "ripen"?" *'Aversa:' "...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back!" Event Tiles *"Well, now. Who's the naughty boy dropping his things all about...? (item) *"I'm trying out a new scent... It takes work to keep men wrapped around your finger." (exp) *"I just exercised some new muscles. Shall I show you what I can do with them?" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"So tell me, what do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I've always wondered how you spend your time off the battlefield." (free time) *"Oh my. What's that lascivious grin? Are you plotting to kill me, or...?" (happy) *"This next battle will be a rough roll in the hay. Maybe we should compare equipment." (team up) Replying - Normal *"My dream used to be to serve Validar. But now, I suppose my dream is to atone." (dreams) *"I usually go for a swim in the lake. ...Sometimes even in proper attire." (free time) *"No. Were you hoping to have some sort of scintillating conversation?" (happy) *"Of course. You're all my comrades now. But I promise to take special care of you." (team up) Asking - Married *"Be careful out there, Avatar. I forbid you to die without my permission." (promise) *"Hello, my love. Why is it that with so many men out there, I still find you alluring?" (compliment) *"We met under sad circumstances, Avatar, but I've never been happier." (love) *"What do you have there, my love? A bit unusual for you to be lugging about, mmm?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I wouldn't worry. The fates seem terribly reluctant to let me die." (promise) *"You’re just being a tease. And yet, I find it wildly attractive." (compliment) *"...Are you trying to make me blush? You naughty thing!" (love) *"Hee hee! You noticed. Well, it's a gift for you, love. Shame on you for peeking." (gift) Asking - Morgan (Child) *"Let's have a little duel, I want to see how your skills have progressed." (train) *"Do you need anything? I could perhaps teach you how to get the things you want..." (gift) *"You can't go hobbling around with sleep in your eyes. What will people think?" (concern) *"Validar's blood runs in your veins. Did that affect you in the future?" (story) Replying - Morgan (Child) *"Very well. But remember—a woman can disarm some men with no weapon at all." (train) *"Well, some perfume would be nice. Any little fragrance you're fond of." (gift) *"Oh dear. Does it show? Well, don't worry. I probably just need more sleep." (concern) *"I would rather not dwell on the past. I have done nothing a mother would be proud of. And if you know my future, I'd just as soon be spared the details. Gods know a sad, manipulative vixen like me is unlikely to meet a pretty end." (story) Level Up *"All this crushing power gets me a bit steamy..." (6+ stats up) *"Do I look ravishing, or do you just stare a lot?" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel more supple already." (2-3 stats up) *"Not the growth you were hoping for?" (0-1 stat up) *"I've turned into a well-rounded girl, haven't I?" (0-1 stat up, most capped) Class Change *"I can tell you like what you see. Heh heh..." Armory *"For me? How unusually thoughtful of you." (buying) *"You want to sell this? Careful. I might get pouty." (selling) *"I deserve a more...rugged weapon, don't you agree?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Validar...I can never forget..." (misc) *"Now this is my kind of day! It's like the whole world dances in the palm of my hand." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. Here to rest, or just on your morning rounds?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Are you here to rest, or just doing rounds?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. My whole body aches tonight!" (evening) *"Sleep, Avatar. A wild night is followed by a day of regrets." (night) *"Happy birthday, my dear sweet Avatar. Hee hee!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You’re an early riser. I love those." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Behave yourself with those other women." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The evening is upon us." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Shouldn’t we both get to bed?" (night) *"Happy birthday, my dear sweet Avatar. Hee hee!" (birthday) Roster A cunning vixen who once served Valdiar faithfully and leveraged her "assets" to lead men to their ruin. She has sought to atone since learning Validar manipulated her. The fondest of taking long swims. Born on November 3rd. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'm with you." *"Hold on." *"Oooh, scary." *"Shall we?" *"Good luck." *"They won't last long." *"Lead the way." *"So big and strong..." *"Care to play?" *"Go on, astound me." *"You're kidding me..." *"Here we go." Dual Guard *"*giggles* Don't bother." *"So sorry." Dual Strike *"They never learn..." *"Don't forget me." *"Unh." *"My turn, love" *"Just for you." Critical *'*'''giggles* *"Still clinging to hope?" *"All good things must end." *"Down you go." Defeated Enemy *"Always a pleasure." *"Hmmhmm" *"That was good for me." *'*'giggles* *"Anymore takers?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You were lovely." *"You like it rough." *"No endurance..." Damaged By Player/Enemy *"You little-!" Defeated By Player/Enemy *"That...could've felt better..." Death/Defeat/Retreat Possible Endings ; Aversa - Dark One : Having reclaimed the truth, Aversa returned to the town of her birth and started life anew as an ordinary girl—as if making up for the time that was stolen from her. ; Aversa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Aversa, above all else. Etymology Aversa's name likely comes from the word aversion which means a strong dislike or disinclination or someone or something that arouses such feelings. Inverse means something that is the opposite or reverse of something else. Trivia *Aversa shares her English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Libra. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Kumi Tanaka, with Nowi. *Early concept art of Aversa suggests that she was originally planned to be a Sorcerer. *Aversa's birthday is the same day that ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken was first released in North America. *An alternate version of her serves as the main antagonist of several DLC chapters in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She was one of the reasons why some of the Einherjar were fighting Chrom and his army. Notably this Aversa had a relationship with Old Hubba although this was merely a feint in order to get access to the cards of the Einherjar. *Aversa is shown wielding a sword in Chapter 9 while still in her Dark Flier attire. Though Dark Fliers cannot wield swords, one of Aversa's reclassing options, Dark Knight, can. *Aversa is the only non-DLC character in the game that has a weapon named after her; Aversa's Night. *In her B support with the Female Avatar, Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. This would make her roughly 27 years old during her first appearance. Gallery File:Inverse Portrait.jpg|Aversa's portrait in Awakening. File:InverseConfession.jpeg|Aversa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Aversa confession.jpg|Aversa's full confession. File:inverse gangrel.jpg|Aversa and Gangrel. File:AversaParalogue.png| Aversa in The Wellspring of Truth. File:InverseConceptArt.jpg|Aversa Concept art, alternate outfits. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters